Always
by fanficslady
Summary: "If you jump, I jump, remember?"
1. Chapter 1

**Events in the following fanfic come from my imagination, subtly inspired by movies I've seen and history I've read, including a little bit of the Titanic. I hope you like it. **

* * *

June 20, 1920

New York City

The beautiful blond man looked at the corpses that were being placed on the port to be identified by the survivors of the biggest ship wreck history had seen in a very long time. Although he didn't want to, he tried to find the corpse of his lover, the beautiful lover he had met onboard and who he had lost in the middle of the atlantic ocean with no chance of ever seeing her again. She had died, he was sure of that; he had made the men in the life boat that saved him from hipotermia search for her until it was too cold for them to keep looking.

"Name?" one of the officers asked him as he wrote in a sheet of paper; since the wreck had been so disastrous and most of the survivors were first class members, they hadn't stopped at Ellis Island but rather left them at the port.

"Enjolras Dawson," he lied; he didn't want to do anything with his mother and the future she had for him anymore.

"Mr. Dawson, in what class did you come in?" the man asked.

"Third," he lied again.

"Did you...loose any family members?" the man continued, his voice growing softer and more hesitant.

"My wife," he said decidedly, he wished they have had enough time to marry and grow old together, but time can be cruel.

"I'm sorry for your loss, the man said, "what was her name?"

"Éponine Dawson," he continued, searching around and trying to see if he found her.

"If she's identified, we'll search for you sir. Have a good day," the man said while looking away.

Enjolras looked far to the other side, where there was a divisor line between the first and the second and third class. He recognized Marius Pontmercy, Éponine's cousin, and also Monsieur Gillenormand, Éponine's grandfather, who were both crying and tried to search desperately for the girl among the living...and the dead. Enjolras found himself crying too, he had realized how precious Éponine was to him now that he had lost her.

He walked for a few minutes, avoiding the people and eyeing the corpses, when he found Grantaire, totally pale and with his eyes creepily opened. He had no shoes on and his clothing was almost glued to his skin. Enjolras wondered who had identified him; he had traveled alone and knew a reduced group of people onboard. He hoped that some of the friends he had made on that cruel ship had survived.

On the other side of the port in which the people of the third class were being almost confined, a brunette was seating down with her back to the corpses. She had already identified four people, four of the friends she had made onboard: Musichetta, who wanted to open a café in America, Grantaire, who was that crazy drunk she had befriended on the first day, Feuilly, the artist that had made a sketch of her face on their first night and Bahorel, who wished to try luck in a different place, all people from the third class, all her friends.

She didn't want to search anymore, if she found her lover, she would kill herself. She had registered herself as Éponine Enjolras, his wife. If he had survived, they would find each other sooner or later. That's what she hoped.

Far behind, checking the corpses, she saw a blonde mane that could've been Enjolras' but she decided not to check for him; she had suffered that disappointment twice and she wouldn't try again. Instead, she looked away to find Enjolras' mother on the first class section, apparently pleading to an officer to search for her son. Behind her, Cosette, his fiancée, was shielding her face on her father's chest.

A few hours later, after the zone was being cleared and people were being sent away, Éponine stood up and checked her surroundings. She sighed, it was almost a miracle that she was alive, that she had been saved by the last lifeboat that came back searching. She was alone, almost falling asleep, getting used to the cold, thinking she was going to die when something in her inner self made her scream as loud as she could. Éponine was rescued, she was a survivor, and she had to live to her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**So...just a friendly reminder that this isn't historically accurate :) Btw, merry christmas to everyone! **

Éponine Gillenormand boarded the MRS Cicero, one of the most majestic ships that the White Star Line had to offer, in Calais, France, on June 1920. She boarded with her cousin Marius and her grandfather, Monsieur Gillenormand. They were heading towards New York City to visit Aunt Gillenormand and Cousin Theodule, who they hadn't seen in a very long time. Being actively curious, Éponine headed immediately towards the boat deck to inspection what would be her home during the journey towards that mythical country her cousin acclaimed so much in his letters and Marius fancied. She wasn't particularly bothered with the destination but was definitely excited with the perspective of being somewhere totally different to discover. She had travelled throughout Europe with her family and now, she was going to discover a whole different world.

It was there, staring at the horizon, clad in a casual loose fitting baby blue dress, white heeled shoes and her hair up, hidden under a hat, that he spotted her for the first time. He was on that same deck, silently following his mother who talked about trivialities with Cosette, the fiancée his mother had imposed to him. She was a refreshing image to him, so different from all the flamboyant accessories and heavy clothing both his mother and Cosette wore frequently. He smiled to himself when her hat was blown by the wind and her brunette hair was left loosely, she looked beautiful.

"Oh! Cosette, do you recognize that girl?" his mother motioned towards the brunette that caught his eye.

"I don't think so," Cosette answered shyly, making Enjolras more attentive to the conversation.

"Do you have a remote idea of who she is?!" his mother insisted, "It's Éponine Gillenormand! The granddaughter of Monsieur Gillenormand!"

"Oh, I see, my father always speaks about him, apparently he's an important person," she answered.

"Indeed he is my dear," the older woman coincided, "Enjolras here was a very good friend of her and her cousin, Marius, when we lived in France, he probably does not remember them, it was a very long time. Then we had to move to England due to my husband's job and we lost communication with them. Now, let's go to say hello, probably you'll find her to be a very nice company."

They walked towards her, who was desperately searching for her hat with her eyes and didn't move from the railing, maintaining her composure. Enjolras was, for some uncanny reason, very anxious to meet her and Cosette looked away shyly, subtly lifting her knee high skirt to walk much more comfortably. The dove eyes of the girl in question finally landed on them, casting them a profoundly curious and warm glance.

"Éponine Gillenormand! How are you dear?" his mother said in a fake and cheery voice.

"I'm great, madame," she answered with a shy smile in her heavy french accent.

"Do you remember who I am?" she asked expectantly, making the girl hesitate a little.

"I do remember your face, madame, from my childhood, but, if I'm totally sincere with you, I can't very well place it," she answered embarrassedly.

"It's alright, dear. Let me introduce myself. I am Margaret Enjolras, wife of Antoine Enjolras and this is my son, Enjolras, who played with you and your cousin when you were children."

"Really?" she asked, interested, before Enjolras could answer something.

"Really, I remember you cried with me because he and Marius would tease you. They were terrible together," she said as though everything had happened just the day before.

"How old are you now?" she asked her.

"I'll be eighteen in a few days," she answered with a smile.

"So we're going to have the pleasure of celebrating your birthday onboard?" she asked.

"Yes, madame," she answered.

"Now, let me introduce you Cosette, who is Enjolras' fiancée. She turned nineteen a few months ago and she doesn't know any girl of her same age range here. Probably you two could hang out some time?" the woman continued while Éponine examined the girl: blonde and pretty, dressed with a heavy coat that made her seem older and important, the kind of girl that would never disobey her parents.

"Nice to meet you, mademoiselle," she said.

"Nice to meet you too, I am Cosette Fauchelevent," the other girl answered.

"Soon to be Enjolras," the mother noted. Enjolras rolled her eyes, making Éponine laugh.

Before Madame Enjolras asked her about her sudden laugh, a gentleman of curly black hair arrived with Éponine's white hat.

"Mademoiselle, I believe this is yours," he said with a smile of obvious flirtation that shocked Enjolras.

"Thanks, Courf," she said with a smile in return.

"Madame, mademoiselle, monsieur, this is Benoit Courfeyrac, a friend of the family and son of a business partner of my father," she said after a moment of uncomfortable silence," Benoit, they are Madame Enjolras, her son, who apparently I had already met in my childhood, and his fiancée, mademoiselle Fauchelevent."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Benoit Courfeyrac, law student," he said, causing a smile in return.

"My son Enjolras, is also studying law!" Madame Enjolras said.

"Oh, what a nice surprise, my cousin, Marius, is also studying law," Éponine said.

"Quite interesting," Enjolras could finally articulate, "what university are you attending to?"

"Pantheón-Sorbonne," he answered, "and you, sir?"

"Cambridge" he answered.

"Oh, great! Maybe we could talk about it...I have been thinking of visiting England once I finish my career, to see how is the british legal system," he said, while walking towards Enjolras.

"Ladies, see you at dinnertime," he said as his goodbye before walking away with Enjolras, who tried (and failed) to say goodbye to Éponine.

"Cosette, would you like to walk with me through the ship? If your future mother in law isn't bothered, of course," Éponine, who was beginning to feel annoyed by the woman, proposed.

"Of course not, dear, go with her, it's a great opportunity to meet with somebody your own age," the woman said to Cosette, "I'm going to see our rooms and make sure the maids have done everything correctly. Excuse me, Éponine, see you on dinner."

Cosette stared at Éponine shyly. They started walking together, having a smalltalk.

"Why are you going to America?" Éponine asked her.

"Enjolras' father is currently working in New York and he can't go back to England so we'll get married there," she sighed.

"Don't you like the idea?" Éponine asked.

"I mean...I knew he would choose my husband sooner than later, I resigned to the idea but...why him? Why in this moment?" she asked, exasperated.

"Who's 'he'?" she asked curiously.

"My dad," she answered.

"Maybe...he thinks he's doing what's right for you?" Éponine asked.

"Well...and your parents aren't marrying you anytime soon?" she asked.

"My mother died while giving birth to me and my father is never home. Right now he's probably in Russia or somewhere nearby. He goes with Marius' father and they both write for our birthdays and arrive for Christmas," she answered.

"My mother died when I was a child. She got sick," Cosette said as she took Éponine's arm. They walked together as old friends until they arrived to one of the very few sections of the ship in which the first class could meet the second and third class, then, Cosette got hesitant while Éponine, thirsty for a change of air, pushed her.

"Don't tell me you're afraid?" Éponine teased.

"No," she answered, "is that...my dad would kill me if he saw me here."

All of a sudden, they stumbled upon a man on tattered clothing who had a bottle in his hand and looked heavily drunk. A woman walked behind him and shouted something none of the girls understood. The guy smiled at them before falling on his butt and laughing loudly. Éponine laughed too and held her hand for the man to take it and stand up. Cosette was afraid and backed up.

"What are you doing Éponine?" she asked.

"Oh come on Cosette, I'm just, helping this man," she said.

"But...he's...from...the...third..." she said, trying not to sound offensive. Meanwhile, Éponine had already helped the guy.

"Thanks beauty," he slurred.

"Forgive my stupid brother," the woman said, "he's drunk half of the time."

"And the other half too," he said with laughter.

"I'm Éponine," she said politely.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Musichetta and he's Grantaire," she said.

"You're friend is sort of afraid," Grantaire said.

"Oh Cosette is just...not used to different experiences. She's sort of the home type," Éponine explained, not knowing what she was saying.

"Good girls, I see," Musichetta played around.

"You'll like to come tomorrow to our integration party?" Grantaire asked.

"You're silly brother, these are fine ladies, see their clothing! How can you invite them?!" Musichetta exclaimed.

"It's an integration party and everyone's invited," Grantaire said as though it was obvious.

"Yes...as if they would like to party with their employees," Musichetta objected.

"It's alright...I'll like to," Éponine said, leaving them both openmouthed.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," Cosette interrupted shyly.

"I'll be there," Éponine said while taking Cosette's hand.

"It has been a pleasure," Éponine said, leaving her new friends behind.

"Are you really considering that? Or did you tell them you'll attend so you didn't sound rude?" she asked curiously.

"I'll definitely go and if you're not coming with me, at least I hope you won't tell anybody," Éponine said, making Cosette tremble.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Éponine found herself amid a boring conversation during dinner time. Enjolras, who she noticed that stared at her more than usual, was seating on the other side of the table along with Marius and Courfeyrac, probably talking about law school or something similar. Her grandfather didn't even look at her as he was talking to Monsieur Etienne Courfeyrac (Courf's father), Monsieur Jean Valjean Fauchelevent (Cosette's father) and Monsieur Javert (Cosette's godfather and Monsieur Valjean's best friend). Meanwhile, she was stuck with Madame Enjolras' chatter with two other women she hadn't been introduced to, and with Cosette, who ate silently and smiled at everything that her future mother in law said.

"Monsieur Gillenormand, do you remember when my Enjolras went to play with Marius and Éponine and they terrorized little Éponine?" Madame Enjolras then said, making everyone stare at Éponine. She blushed.

"I'll love to hear more about it," Courfeyrac said.

"Benoit, I don't think it's a story everyone would like to hear, not tonight," Éponine half scolded.

"Come on Éponine, I do remember so, Madame, the girl would run to me, crying, accusing the boys mischievousness and asking me to scold them," Monsieur Gillenormand said amid laughter, "and then they would come with flowers they picked up from the garden and she wouldn't accept them."

"Yes, and then Enjolras would sooth her by calling her queen Éponine and she would stop crying and twirl around with laughter," Madame Enjolras coincided, which made Enjolras look away.

"How old were they, Madame?" Cosette asked with an innocent smile.

"Probably three or four," Monsieur Gillenormand answered.

"Yes. Then we left France," Madame Enjolras said.

"I love that age of innocence," Monsieur Valjean commented, making the conversation turn. Suddenly, every adult talked about babies, innocence, children and the pains of raising a child. Courfeyrac, Marius and Enjolras continued having their interesting conversation. Éponine wished she was on their side of the table while Cosette asked her how was she naming her children. Éponine had enough of it.

"Mesdames, messieurs, I'm not feeling well right now, I'll retire," she said before standing up.

"Are you alright, dear?" her grandfather asked her.

"Sure, I just need some fresh air and then I'll go to sleep," she said while eyeing Cosette, who stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I cannot accompany you further," she lied.

"You're excused. Goodnight," Madame Enjolras said.

She sighed and left towards the deck. She needed fresh air indeed but it was not the only reason why she was leaving: Éponine was going to the third class to search for Musichetta and Grantaire and meet interesting people that didn't mind protocol, that seated where they wanted and engaged in conversations with the people they wanted to instead of those who were proper to talk to. She wanted to find a new and refreshing set of thoughts and that's what she expected to find in the third class. She wanted to be free.

Suddenly, as she walked slowly, humming her favorite song to avoid being so obvious, somebody touched her shoulder, making her shiver and shout.

"Oh, is it you Monsieur Enjolras," she exclaimed.

"Please, mademoiselle, stop it with the 'monsieur' business," he asked while putting a cigarette in his mouth, "it doesn't suit people that have already met a long time ago."

"_Monsieur_, I met you yesterday," she exclaimed while taking the cigarette off of his mouth and throwing to the ocean, "that's an insalubrious habit."

"You met me when we were children and apparently I called you queen," he said with a mocking smile.

"Alright, given that case, then, _Enjolras_, I won't call you monsieur anymore," she said.

"Great, Éponine," he said, "May I walk with you?"

"Sure..." she said uncomfortably, then they started walking.

"I expected to find stars tonight," he said out of the blue.

"Well, there are some over there," she answer while signaling somewhere in the blackened sky.

"I envisioned...something sublime," he said.

"Enjolras, I know two people that wouldn't enjoy being here right now with you," she said.

"Just two?" he asked.

"Just two: your fiancée and I," she said with a smile, leaving him cold in his place, thinking about some smart comeback.

"Cosette, I know she doesn't enjoy my presence: she wants a prince charming and I'm not that. But you..." he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't get me wrong. At any time of the day, I would enjoy to talk to you but right now, I've got something to do...and you're stopping me," she explained.

"Like what? Sneaking to the third class?" he said while raising an eyebrow.

"I knew Cosette wouldn't stay quiet. Although it's calming to know she told you and not your mother or her father, no offense or anything..."

"I know. She doesn't tell me anything about her life... but about you, she told me everything," he said, "I found it quite...shocking to know you were planning on going to the third class."

"Sometimes I feel I belong more with them than with the first class," she tried to explain.

"Why?" he asked her, frankly interested.

"Well...you might know the story already. My mother died while giving birth to me. My father left for a long trip, leaving me behind. He told my grandfather that I had died along with my mother and closed the doors of the house. I was left to the care of Madame Thénardier, who was the housekeeper and her husband, Monsieur Thénardier, who was gardener and doorman. They didn't have any children so they took care of me as their own child for two years. I grew with them until my father came back from his first trip. Apparently, I closely resemble my mother, so he took me away from the Thénardiers and into my grandfather's house, explaining that he had lied and I was alive. Grandfather took me in and I lived with my cousin Marius, who had suffered a similar fate to mine. He educated me as a bourgeois little girl yet he allowed me to see the Thénardiers once a month," she explained with tears pooling in her eyes, "I consider them part of my family."

"Oh...I definitely didn't know about this," he said.

"And I hope you don't tell anybody,"

"My lips are sealed," he answered.


End file.
